Will's Jealousy
by rascalkitty
Summary: This is what happens when Will gets jealous of how happy Sebastian is making Grell. boyxboy Rated M


Will's Jealousy

A/N: Sequel to the Granted Wish! Well, kinda. ENJOI!

Grell was in an immensely cheerful mood and made no effort to hide it from anyone. He smiled and hummed happy tunes, and was just as annoying as ever because of it... More even. Since his recent experience with Sebastian, he'd been like this. Ever since that night with his darling demon butler.. And he was almost proud to admit it whenever he was asked where he was off to late at night. Not that people often asked... But when they did, he proudly answered by saying 'I'm off to visit Sebas-chan!'

Will was getting annoyed at the red headed reaper, even at work that man was busy boasting about Sebastian and him being together. He was bout ready to snap. And soon. Most likely today if the damn reaper kept smiling like a love struck dumbass.

Unsurprisingly, however, Grell was oblivious to Will's growing irritation. He kept up the annoying cheerfulness, the bragging, all day, whenever he could... And he seemed to enjoy sharing with Will the most. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am," he said for at least the fourth time that hour. "Like a dream come true! You really couldn't imagine..." He sighed happily.

Will was grinding his teeth and couldn't wait till work was over, which was a first for the stoic reaper. Even though he was on the verge of punching the source of his annoyance, it did not show on his face, kinda. "Grell, if you have nothing better to do, I suggest you shut up and leave me alone. I am almost done with me work." Will tried talking normally, but the words came out between clenched teeth.

Grell pouted. "No need to be so mean... Why can't you be happy too?" He suddenly smiled again. "Maybe you should find something nice like I did, so you can be a little more cheerful. You know, a special person o your own..."

Will growled and pushed Grell out of his face. "I don't need a special someone. I just need you to leave me alone and shut up!"

Grell pouted again. "You're no fun... Maybe you're just jealous." He stuck his tongue out, making a face at Will. "After all, you're all alone."

"Really? I'm no fun? Why don't we test that, Grell?" will placed his hands on either side of the reapers hips, forcing him to stand between Will's legs and sitting slightly on Will's desk.

Grell blushed, frowning. While his first instinct was to say no... He didn't. Because he could very well guess what was about to happen, and he wasn't entirely sure he objected. Yes, he adored Sebastian, but... Well he enjoyed this just as much.

Will brought Grell's lips down to his and kissed him, his tongue sliding along Grell's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Will scooted closer to the red haired reaper and brought his legs around his waist so that Grell was sitting on his lap. Will groped Grell's ass and kissed him harder.

In a display of uncharacteristic shyness, Grell hesitated before cautiously granting Will access to his mouth. His body shuddered slightly on excitement, which was obvious in a number of ways.

Will delved his tongue into Grell's mouth and explored it. He pushed Grell's hips to grind down onto Will's growing erection. Will moved his hands to Grell's shirt and unbuttoned it, pushing his coat and shirt down to his elbows.

The reapers blush grew more obvious, his arousal becoming more obvious, and his desire growing stronger. He gave a soft whine, pressing himself against Will in hopes that he would give him what he so much wanted.

Will ran his hands over Grell's now exposed chest, flicking at his nipples. He moaned when Grell pressed harder down on him, and his hands went to Grell's pants, undoing them swiftly and releasing Grell's member. Will pushed Grell up onto his knees and softly stroked the reaper, teasing him ever so slightly.

Grell whined again, allowing a soft moan to escape. "Please don't tease me..." He gave Will a cute pout, pressing against him again. "It's not nice..."

Will smirked and gripped Grell's member, moving his hand up and down slowly. He gave Grell three digits to put in his mouth to suck.

Grell gasped, moaning again. He gently took Will's hand and brought the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly, coating them in saliva.

Will grew harder at the erotic sight before him. Grell's eyes were half open and the part he could see was filled with lust. Grell sat there, Will's hand in his mouth as he looked down at Will. "Damn, Grell, now I know why Sebastian is fucking you." Will said as he tugged on Grell's member.

Grell gave another soft whine, shuddering slightly. "P-please, I need... Ah... M-more..." He moaned again, back arching slightly. His face was a bright red from blushing.

Will complied and removed his fingers from Grell's mouth, positioning them at Grell's entrance. Will slowly pushed one finger in and engulfed Grell's member in his mouth.

Grell gasped, moaning loudly, his back arched. "Nn...! I-it feels... So good..." he shuddered, moaning again. "I-I don't... Think I'll last long... At this rate..."

Will hummed around Grell's member and bobbed his head back and forth, his tongue massaging the vein on Grell's member. He slid another finger in and started scissoring Grell.

Grell gave a loud cry of pleasure, filling Will's mouth with his cum. He shuddered and gasped, back arched. "A-ah! Nn...!"

Will swallowed before pulling off of Grell. He quickly added a third finger and searched for Grell's sweet spot. Will kissed the reaper above him and moaned at the tightness.

Grell gasped, eyes closing. "It's... So good... Please more... Ah!" He arched his back as Will hit perfectly, filling him with pleasure. It felt wonderful.

Will removed his fingers and unzipped his uncomfortably tight pants. He held onto the base of his member while slowly guiding Grell down onto his lap.

Grell moaned as Will entered him, gasping softly. He felt amazing, deep inside his tight body. "I-it feels... Wonderful...!"

Will put both hands on Grell's hips and slowly pulled him up. He pushed Grell down again when Will was halfway out of Grell's entrance.

Grell moaned happily, back arched. He began moving up and down on his own, quickly setting a fast pace. He gave a cry of pleasure as Will hit his sweet spot, moaning loudly.

Will groaned at Grell's ministrations. He quickly started stroking Grell's member and his other hand started teasing Grell's nipples.

The red-haired reaper's moans continued to get louder and more frequent. "I-it's so... Amazing," he gasped, moving faster.

Will grunted on reply and pulled Grell's lips down to his. Will's hips thrusted up to meet Grell.

Will hit perfectly every time, quickly bringing Grell closer to release. "A-ah...! I-I... Nn..." He suddenly tightened around Will, his cum covering both of them.

Will moaned and thrusted into Grell a few more times before spilling his seed deep into the reaper above him. Will slowly pulled Grell off of him and sat him on his desk.

Grell relaxed, panting lightly, eyes half closed. Seemed that the poor reaper was a bit tired after playing with Will.

Will searched his desk drawers, looking for tissue. When he found some, he cleaned off his chest and went to clean Grell up. After he was done, Will redressed the half asleep reaper and picked him up, slowly walking back to Will's room.

-FIN-


End file.
